Las Sorpresas del Destino
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Incluso en el Mundo Mágico el destino está escrito, puede querer ser cambiado, pero lo que está planeado no puede ser modificado... *Dramione* Disclamer: Solo la historia me pertenece, lo que les suene conocido es de J.K. Rowling Este fic participa en el reto anual ¡Esto es random¡ Del foro "el triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"
1. Primer Encuentro

El sol brillaba, las nubes adornaban el cielo, la brisa refrescaba a todos los estudiantes en Hogsmeade, al fin, luego de tanto tiempo habían podido salir a visitar y pasear, todos extrañaban las cervezas de mantequilla de las Tres Escobas, las ranas de chocolate, bastones de regaliz y grageas de todos los sabores de Honeydukes y los artículos de la tienda de bromas de Zonko. No habían ido desde el invierno y ya estaban a Mayo.

El trio de oro se dirigió rápidamente a Zonko, compró unas cuantas cosas para hacer bromas y luego fue a tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla cumpliendo la tradición de cada salida a Hogsmeade, al entrar a las Tres Escobas, chocaron con cuatro personas las cuales se cayeron, al darse cuenta de quienes eran, Hermione los arrastró adentro del local para evitarse los malos ratos.

La tarde pasó sin problemas, como en los viejos tiempos pensaba el trio de oro, pero había un cuarteto de plata que los estaba vigilando muy de cerca, Herms, la más lista de todos, se había fijado de que las serpientes estaban mirándoles muy curiosamente, sin decirles nada a sus amigos, la chica se levantó expresando que ya regresaba, al salir de las Tres Escobas, un rubio de ojos grises la siguió, lo cual ella sabía que sucedería y caminando se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que así lo quería ella, ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Acaso ella quería que Malfoy la siguiera? ¿Ella quería a Malfoy o qué? Agitó la cabeza desechando eso pensamientos, viendo de reojo que el Sly estaba muy cerca de ella, pero no sabía que hacer, sí, Hermione Granger no sabía que hacer, no podía voltearse y abofetearlo pues no había razón completa para ello, cuando se armó del valor Gryffindor del cual se caracterizaba, una mano en su hombro la dejó muda, sabía de quien era esa mano, ese color pálido de piel no podía ser de otra persona, que ese muchacho la esté tocando sin asco ni otro sentimiento repulsivo, no era posible de creer, asi como luego de unos segundos, el mismo rubio se desaparecio con ella a la Casa de los Gritos, se recriminó por estúpida, y se dio la vuelta para observar al muchacho, su sorpresa fue no verlo ahí.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando la castaña pensaba en desaparecer y volver con sus amigos, el chico volvió y ella le recriminó con la mirada, se había vuelto totalmente demente, debía ir a San Mungo, no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando. Esto sucedía en el cerebro de la castaña mientras observaba al rubio con detenimiento, y él hacía lo mismo añadiendole lujuria a su mirada, ella al darse cuenta se alejó unos pasos, pero chocó contra la pared cercana a su espalda al dar el primer paso, cuando casi cae al suelo, el Sly la tomó de la cintura evitando su caída, lo cual hizo que ambos temblaran y se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro, pasando de a momentos a los labios del personaje que se encontraba enfrente, no podían creer lo que sucedía.

-Por cierto Granger, acá está tu bufanda morada, la dejaste olvidada en el despacho del director cuando te fuiste corriendo al enterarte que compartiríamos la torre de Ppremios Anuales - le susurró Draco cerca de su oído

-¿Cuando te acercaste tanto Malfoy? - no pudo evitar preguntar la chica de ojos miel, las palabras salieron como si fuera una fuente

-En el momento en el que te derretias por mis ojos plata - le respondió orgulloso el rubio

-Eso no sucedió, eso de derretirme no es lo mio - afirmó la castaña intentando zafarse del agarre del Sly

-No será tan fácil separarte de mi gatita - le dijo Draco escudriñandola con la mirada

-Por favor. ¡Basta! Mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mi - dijo rápidamente Herms para que así la soltara

-No eres la reina del mundo, ¿Lo sabías? - fue lo que consiguió que le respondiera el ojigris con una mirada seductora

-Pero si de tú mundo hurón, ¿Me equivoco? - dijo mordaz Hermione para desaparecer tan rápido como habían llegado los dos a ese sitio "tenebroso" según las malas lenguas

Había pasado una hora desde que Hermione había salido del local seguida de un rubio, sabían que podía terminar mal, pero con la chica nunca se enfrentaba al muchacho, no le prestaron mayor atención hasta que tuvieron que irse porque se acabaria el tiempo que podían estar en Hogsmeade, al no ver a la castaña, se asustaron, pero seguramente ya había ido al castillo preveyendo un castigo.

Se encontraron en la entrada del Gran Comedor, cuando llegaron ya era la hora de la cena, mientras comían como si se les fuera la vida en eso, la castaña desviaba su mirada al rubio en la mesa de Slytherin:

-Herms, estás muy extraña ultimamente, ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó Harry a su casi hermana

-No, todo está bien, de hecho mucho - respondió Hermione relajada

-Deja de mirarlo que se van a dar cuenta - le susurró Ginny a la castaña

-Gracias amiga, no se que haría sin ti - le respondió de igual manera a la pelirroja

-¿Qué dicen que no podamos oír? - dijo Ron molesto

-Cosas de chicas hermano - respondió Ginerva - Herms ven, debo contarte algo

-Nos vemos chicos, no se atraganten la comida, es contigo Ronald - dijo la ojimiel mientras se levantaba de su asiento y seguía su amiga fuera del Gran Comedor siendo vigilada por unos ojos gris que no podian dejar de observarla

-Draco, la vas a gastar, y se van a dar cuenta - le dijo Nott para que se calmara

-Ufff, no será posible - dijo el rubio mientras emitía un bufido de resignación

-Tampoco es que es bellísima – dijo Theo a modo de burla

-Cuidado con lo que dices amigo – respondió Draco y se levantó medio molesto rumbo a su habitación

Esa noche fue inolvidable para dos "enemigos", ambos se quedaron mirando las llamas de las chimeneas de sus respectivas salas comunes, parecía planeado, ya caída la noche, justo en el momento en el que estaban dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo, observaron un reflejo en las llamas, con el nombre de la otra persona, esa persona de que ellos estaban enamorados, lo presentían, sabían muy en su interior que ellos harían una pareja algún día, pensando en la vida en el futuro, se retiraron a sus dormitorios a recargar la batería para el día siguiente, ya casi terminaban su 6to año y estarían en su último año de Hogwarts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces dormida?, son las 8 de la mañana – le recriminaba su amiga pelirroja a la castaña, mientras que la despertaba

-Voy muy tarde Dios, permiso Ginny – respondió Herms al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo al baño para arreglarse, hoy no desayunaría pensó mientras se bañaba

-Dime Herms, ¿Qué te pasó, por qué te quedaste dormida? – la interrogó su amiga

-Me dormí super tarde, eran casi las 3 de la madrugada, no se que me pasó anoche – no podía dormir y decidí quedarme viendo la chimenea un rato y cuando regresé acá vi la hora y apenas toqué la almohada me quedé dormida Gin – le contaba Hermi saliendo del cuarto de baño

-Acá te traje un poco del desayuno que había hoy en el Gran Comedor, eso de no comer, no es bueno, ¿Lo sabías? – dijo bromeando Ginny mientras le colocaba la bandeja encima de la cama de la castaña

-Gracias amiga, te adoro. ¿Qué clases tienes hoy? – le preguntó para entretenerse, estaba empezando el día mal, necesitaba apurarse

-No vamos a hablar del Colegio, hablaremos de la conversación que quedó pendiente ayer – le dijo la ojiazul sentándose en su cama y observarla dubitativa

-Perdóname Ginny, se me olvidó, si quieres después de clases nos quedamos un rato en los terrenos y hablamos sobre eso, ¿Sí? – le respondió la ojimiel al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y se regresaba para terminar de cambiarse

-Está bien, espero que no se te olvide Hermione – le dijo la pelirroja mientras salía del cuarto en busca de su hermano y Harry para que cuidaran de Hermione, ella alegaba que se veía un poco diferente, y ellos hicieron como que la oían

-Oigan, hablo en serio, por favor – dijo mientras jalaba a ambos chicos del brazo para que esperaran a Herms en las escaleras de la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor

-Hermana ya cálmate, si te escuchamos, esperaremos a Hermione acá, nos vemos luego, cuidate, jejejeje – dijo Ron empujando a su hermana para que se fuera

-Harry, ¿puedo confiar en que si lo harán? – preguntó la chica colocándose al lado del muchacho de cabello azabache

-Claro, mira, ahí viene, no nos separaremos de ella – dijo Harry casi al aire, pues la menor de los Weasley ya se había ido corriendo

-Hola chicos, creo que no dormí muy bien, me acosté super tarde ayer – empezó a hablar Herms

-Estudiando, como siempre, seguro, ¿Cierto? – le preguntó Ronald

-No realmente, pensando la verdad en cosas sin sentido – respondió la castaña

-Que raro eso, ¿Está todo bien? – dijo Harry, pero fue lo único que pudo decir antes de chocarse contra una persona alta con capa negra y cabello del mismo color

-Sr. Potter, debe ver por donde camina, puedo bajarle puntos, Señorita Granger, hoy no fue a desayunar, y Sr. Weasley deje de ver el suelo, no tiene nada de interesante – dijo irónicamente el profesor Snape mientras iba en dirección a las mazmorras

-Estábamos yendo a su clase Profesor – respondió Hermione a la vez que agarraba a sus amigos de la muñeca y salía corriendo al salón de Pociones

Una vez lejos de Snape, siguieron su conversación pero cambiando de tema hasta llegar a la primera clase del día, la cual transcurrió de forma normal, Hermione ganó 20 puntos para Gryffindor y Malfoy 15 para su Slytherin, todos sabían que ellos secretamente competían por el primer puesto, pero siempre era de la castaña, de igual manera, todos estaban seguros que ambos serían los premios anuales, y los más cercanos a ambos muchachos estaban preocupados porque ellos deberían de compartir torre y eso sería una catátrofe, sería enfrentarse a Voldemort y salír vivo decía Harry cada vez que salía el tema al aire, el día pasó sin contratiempos, al terminar de almorzar Herms y Ginny cuadraron que a las 5 estarían en las puertas de la salida de Hogwarts para ir a algún lugar tranquilo para hablar sin interrupciones, lo que no sabían es que estaban ciertos muchachos Slytherin escuchando la conversación de las Gryffindor, y ellos irían al mismo sitio que ellas, no podían resistirse, ellos necesitaban del aroma de las chicas para respirar de manera correcta.


	2. El inicio de lo imposible

Eran las 4:45pm, una pelirroja se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts, un poco antes de lo planeado, pero no importaba, vio como su amiga castaña llegaba al lugar acordado, más temprano de lo acordado al igual que ella misma.

-Vamos amiga, debemos hablar y no tenemos tanto tiempo - decía un ojiazul mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga para hablar tranquilamente cerca del Lago

-No te apresures tanto que me estresas más de lo que ya estoy por lo que voy a contarte hoy – respondía una castaña mientras intentaba recolectar todo su orgullo Gryffindor caminando hasta estar frente al lago apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol que se veía imponente, como todo en Hogwarts, pensaban las dos amigas cuando divisaron el Bosque Prohibido a lo lejos y decidieron silenciosamente que ese sería un buen lugar para hablar libre de interrupciones.

En el trayecto las chicas no emitieron ningún sonido hasta llegar al lugar donde serian totalmente abiertas, una con la otra, a todas estas, habían dos Slytherin que las seguían con paso lento y lo suficientemente alejados como para no ser vistos, ellos no aguantarían llevar una vida sin esas dos chicas, aunque fuera de lejos, ellos compartían un secreto, el cual no sería revelado al mundo a causa de las situaciones complicadas que ello conllevaría, no era posible vivir totalmente libre para este par de muchachos, los cuales consiguieron un buen lugar para esconderse y poder oír lo que las chicas Gryffindor tenían para contarse.

-Ginny, primero que nada, lo que se dice aquí, aquí se queda, no se lo puedes contar ni a los chicos hasta que yo no esté lista para hacerlo, ¿Está claro? – preguntó Hermione luego de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral

-Claro que nadie lo va a saber Herms, solo si pone en peligro la vida de alguien, que sabes que no estaré de acuerdo en guardar ningún secreto si alguna persona corre peligro – respondió Gin mirando comprensivamente a Hermione

-Bueno, vamos a empezar antes de que lo Gryffindor se aleje de mi – dijo la castaña dándose ánimos a ella misma

-Soy toda oídos Hermi, cuando estés preparada, yo espero – acotó Ginny mientras esperaba "ansiosamente" lo que su amiga le iba a contar

-Todo empezó hace unos dos meses atrás, cuando nos informaron a Malfoy y a mí que ambos seríamos los Premios Anuales del año que viene, ahí inició mi suplicio y mi derrota, me vi vencida por mis sentimientos que estaban sepultados, sin yo saberlo, y me di cuenta que siento algo por el hurón, no sé desde cuándo y tampoco se bien cuál es el sentimiento para expresar lo que siento, obvio que no es amor, eso tarda tiempo en formarse y no es que yo y Malfoy seamos los mejores amigos, somos los mejores "enemigos" mejor dicho – iba relatando Hermione, siendo escuchada por tres personas, aunque ella no lo supiese

-Eso puede explicar el repentino cambio de Malfoy con nosotros – dijo la chica pelirroja

-Un día nos reunimos porque debíamos escoger los turnos de los prefectos y McGonnagall nos juntó para hacer eso, luego de ese día, todo fue diferente Ginny, es como si se hubiera levantado el telón y lo que está ocurriendo es una obra actuada por los mismos personajes de la cual se trata, no sé si me explico, ¿Si se comprende? – preguntó la castaña expectante para saber si podía continuar su historia, recibiendo un leve movimiento aseverativo de la pelirroja, ella continuó contando lo sucedido en su vida el último par de meses, hasta que llegó al último encuentro, que hablando claro es el primero – todo siguió así hasta ayer en la visita a Hogsmeade, cuando salí de Las Tres Escobas y luego no volví – dijo Hermi tomando una pausa para respirar, ordenar sus ideas y que así su amiga procesara lo que estaba contando

-Déjame ver si voy siguiendo el hilo Herms, ¿Malfoy y tú se dieron cuenta que hay algo entre ustedes e intentan averiguar lo que es o simplemente están dejando que sucedan las cosas como el destino lo tiene escrito? – interrogó a la castaña con una pregunta cuya respuesta no existía aun, no para sencillamente

-Pues Gin, te explico, la cosa está en que ni sé que es lo que ocurre, ni sé que va a ocurrir, no tengo poderes de adivinación, incluso sabes que odio esa materia – respondió Herms

-Hay una cosa que no acabo de entender, ¿Malfoy siendo él, se siente atraído por ti? – la ojiazul debía intentar resolver sus dudad antes de recibir más información del tema

-Eso he de suponer Ginny, aunque no estoy segura de eso, se ve demasiado bello para ser verdad – respondió Hermione mientras esperaba un rato observando el Lago perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras que su amiga terminaba de analizar todo lo que le había contado recientemente, nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que pensaba Hermione y por eso es la primera en enterarse, y claro, también es en la que más puede confiar

A unos árboles de distancia, cierto rubio y cierto moreno, escuchaban claramente el relato de la Gryffindor, pero ellos si sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando y aunque les costara aceptarlo, ellos estaban total y ciegamente enamorados de las dos muchachas que tenían cerca, estaban tomando todo su autocontrol para no emitir ningún sonido ni movimiento que los descubriera de su escondite, aunque por otra parte querían gritarle al mundo su amor por esas chicas tan bellas como los ángeles, primero debían aceptarlo y declararle su amor a sus amadas, morirían próximamente si seguían guardando el secreto con el que vivían desde hace largo tiempo, unos años, si mal no recuerdan…

Flashback:

Faltaban tres días para la fiesta de Navidad de Hogwarts, estaban en la época del torneo de los Tres *Cuatro* Magos, aun no tenían pareja para la celebración, por mucho que algunas chicas insistían en que fueran sus parejas, ellos no se decidían por nadie, no les apetecía ir a esa fiesta, ya que eso terminaría con otra chica distinta en su cama y seguirían siendo las mismas serpientes que no querían ser y que se rehusaban a seguir aparentando.

La mañana del gran día había llegado y el par de chicos decidió que irían solos, bailarían con quien fuera, hablarían con todas las personas y comerían todo lo que pudiesen, para asi tener que irse temprano con una excusa de que debían descansar, estaba todo planeado hasta que llegaron a la fiesta estando entre los más guapos de la noche y dejando la sospecha en todos de las dos muchachas que tendrían el placer de ser sus parejas, aunque ellas no existieran, no aun al menos, pasó la primera hora en donde esperaban que llegaran los invitados de honor y sus parejas, esto significaba que los competidores del torneo llegaran junto a sus parejas y así iniciar el baile de apertura a la fiesta.

Luego de una espera abrumadoramente aburrida, bajaron las escaleras Hermione Granger acompañada de su amiga Ginebra Weasley, no se podía creer lo hermosas que ambas chicas estaban esa noche, dos Slytherin estaban celosos de no ser las parejas de estas muchachas, incluso siendo nacida de muggles y traidora de la sangre, respectivamente. Este par de chicos se retiró casi inmediatamente, empezó a sonar la música del baile de apertura y ellos ya se encontraban en las mazmorras, esa noche, apenas llegaron a sus habitaciones, se acostaron en sus camas y cayeron plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo para despertarse temprano al dia siguiente y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior, como si no hubiera empezado a crecer un sentimiento dentro de los chicos, por esas muchachas tan bellas, que lo dejarían ciego a uno con tanta hermosura

Fin Flashback


	3. Enfrentándose

Las chicas seguían hablando todavía sin saber que habían dos Slytherin escondidos tras unos arbustos, escuchándolas, todo pasó en unos segundos, Hermione se acostó viendo a un lado, necesitaba descansar, tanto estudio le estaba pasando factura, y al voltear su cabeza hacía un lado para apoyarla mejor en su brazo, cruzó la mirada con unos orbes grises que intentaron esconderse pero no lo lograron, la castaña se levantó de donde se encontraba y caminó con una pelirroja detrás de ella, justo al llegar al arbusto donde estaban escondidos los chicos, ambas chicas se quedaron paradas con los brazos en jarra y las manos en la cintura, esperando que los muchachos saliesen, claro que ellos sabían que ellas estaban ahí, pero tenían miedo, terror, estaban muertos del susto, no podían desaparecer, y de verdad no querían que la tierra los tragase aunque eso fuera mejor que estar ahí tan cerca de las chicas que los tenían locos y al mismo tiempo a un paso de su posible muerte prematura, llenándose de un valor sin saber su origen ambos chicos se pararon y se dieron la vuelta, enfrentando a las dos Gryffindor con la mirada puesta en ellas y sonriendo de medio lado, intentando poner nerviosas a ambas mujeres que se encontraban frente a ellos, pero no lo lograron, ellas eran inmunes a eso, eran más inteligentes, por eso ellos las amaban específicamente a ellas:

-Buenas chicos, ¿Andan de chismosos? – preguntó Ginny esperando una respuesta que explicara la razón por la cual ellos estaban ahí

-Para nada pelirroja, disfrutábamos de la brisa y la relajación cuando nos dimos cuenta que ustedes estaban por acá también – respondió Zabbini

-¿Díganme por qué no creemos eso? – interrogó Herms a los Sly

-Pues déjame decirte Granger, es totalmente cierto lo que dice Blaise, nosotros vinimos a tomar un respiro de la vida, ustedes saben lo que eso significa, ¿Me equivoco? – dijo Draco intentando sonar calmado, pero le era muy difícil estando cerca de Hermione Granger – Creo que mejor nos vamos, está bien, ya tenemos aire suficiente – finalizó Malfoy para darse vuelta y empezar a caminar hacía el castillo seguido de Blaise

-No tan rápido Malfoy, quisiera hablar contigo, a solas. ¿Será eso posible? – expresó la castaña mientras observaba Ginny para que por favor se fuera, luego seguirían su conversación

-Pues claro, todo un honor para ti estar conmigo – respondió temblando ligeramente mientras regresaba encima de sus anteriores pasos

-Ginny, hablamos más tarde, pasa por mi habitación luego de la cena, ¿Te parece bien? Así seguimos nuestra conversación en privado – dijo Hermi acentuando la última palabra y así enviar un mensaje secreto a los Slytherin

-Cuéntame Granger, ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo que fuese tan privado como para que sea a solas? – interrogó Draco a la chica

-Fíjate, quería probar algo que me está pasando por la cabeza – respondió Hermione acercándose un poco más al rubio

-¿Qué haces leona? – dijo Draco totalmente nervioso

-Comprobando que te pongo nervioso, yo, una sangresucia, hija de muggles, insufrible sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca… - iba diciendo la muchacha castaña hasta ser interrumpida por el chico

-Basta por favor – dijo Draco mientras bajaba su rostro y observar el suelo, sucio, como lo era él mismo, lo fue, él estaba cambiando, necesitaba cambiar

-¡Oh! El gran Draco Malfoy se está disculpando, lo cuentas y no se creería, pero es satisfactorio escucharte decir eso, pero explícame, ¿Te arrepientes de todo eso? – preguntó Hermione observando directamente a los orbes grises del chico que tenía frente a ella

\- Si, totalmente, me avergüenzo de lo que he hecho todos estos años. ¡Lo siento!, ¿Sí? Perdóname, necesito eso, de verdad Granger – dijo Draco con la cara aún más baja, si es que eso era posible, ahora si quería salir volando de ese lugar, eso de enfrentarse a la chica dueña de su corazón, lo estaba matando de nervios

-Pero deja de temblar, hablamos luego Malfoy – dijo Hermione dejando al rubio solo con su mente y las últimas palabras expresadas por él

El resto del día pasó normal, común y corriente, durante la cena Harry y Ron hablaban de Quidditch, sin darse cuenta que la castaña observaba de reojo a un rubio de ojos grises, la chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que era Ginny, gracias, le agradecía mil veces a Merlín y a Dios por la llegada de la pelirroja, y con ella también entró una rubia, Luna Lovegood, se saludaron todos y la rubia, conocida en Hogwarts como "Lunática", se dirigió a la mesa de su casa para cenar, luego hablarían mejor las chicas

Después de la cena, Ginny y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos despidiéndose rápidamente de los chicos y se fueron a la habitación de la castaña en la torre de Gryffindor, sabían que las compañeras de cuarto de Herms, todavía no iban a llegar, faltaban dos horas para la hora en la cual debían estar todos es sus habitaciones o salas comunes, sin deambular por el castillo.

Al llegar, siguieron la conversación donde la habían dejado:

-Entonces Hermi, no sabemos lo que realmente está ocurriendo, pero sabemos que Malfoy siente aprecio hacia ti, ¿Te parece bien así? – dijo Ginny haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo que llevaban hablado durante ese día

-Estoy de acuerdo, hoy lo comprobé, lo pongo nervioso, debías haberlo visto temblar, aunque yo también lo hacía internamente, no sé cómo hice lo que hice amiga – expresó Herms mientras se acostaba en su cama para pensar

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, me tienes intrigada – dijo Ginny esperando una respuesta de la chica castaña que respiraba lenta y profundamente

-Me le paré así de frente lo más cerca posible, le dije todos los insultos que él me ha dicho todos estos años, y él se disculpó conmigo Gin, se disculpó por todo lo que había hecho, Malfoy está cambiando, siento eso amiga – dijo Hermione viendo a su amiga pelirroja esperando lo que ella dijera

-Herms, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero mejor hablamos bien mañana de eso, ¿Estas de acuerdo? – dijo Ginny quien se levantó y se fue a su habitación sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga castaña, pero al abrir la puerta chocó con Lavander y Parvati, las compañeras de Herms, ella sentía pena por su amiga, dos de las chicas más chismosas del colegio eran las que compartían cuarto con la ojimiel, pidiendo disculpas, se fue a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea pensando seriamente en todo lo hablado con la castaña ese día

Al mismo momento en el cual las dos chicas salieron del Gran Comedor seguidas con la mirada de un chico de orbes grises, el cual, luego de un rato, se levantó y se fue también a su habitación, que la compartía con sus dos mejores amigos, Blaise Zabbini y Theodore Nott, ambos sabían su amor por la inteligente castaña, y estaban seguros que más temprano que tarde, el chico le declararía su amor pues había llegado a un punto donde no existía retorno, el callejón sin salida del amor, pero esperaban que no sucediera nada malo cuando la comunidad mágica se enterase, principalmente, la sociedad en la que ellos vivían, las personas de la alta élite con la que ellos se codeaban y los mortífagos incluidos entre ellos, rezaban a Merlín y a Morgana, que todo se llevara con calma cuando la noticia llegase a los oídos de la gente en sus vidas…

Draco y Hermione al igual que todos, al menos casi todos, los estudiantes de Hogwarts, se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y justo cuando tocaron la almohada, se quedaron dormidos, debido a todo lo que estaban viviendo a nivel estudiantil, estaban por terminar el año, faltaba muy poco para el fin de ese año académico, estaban agradecidos por eso, necesitaban un descanso para luego empezar de nuevo por otro año, un último año para los que estaban en 6to año, esperaban que existieran muchos cambios, de todos los tipos, cambios para bien por supuesto, estos chicos soñaron reviviendo lo pasado ese día repetidas veces con diferentes finales cada vez que lo soñaron, se despertaron nerviosos por lo que pudiese pasar ese día, estos muchachos tenían un sentimiento común, nerviosismo, quizás no por las mismas razones, pero el mismo sentimiento al fin, con esa necesidad de despejarse, se metieron a bañar pensando en toda su vida.


	4. Último día, by Draco Malfoy

Era viernes al fin, habían pasado dos semanas de su encuentro con Hermione Granger, él no la había vuelto a insultar ni a maltratarla de ninguna manera, necesitaba que la castaña entendiese que él estaba cambiando para bien, sería una persona de luz y no de oscuridad como le había sido inculcado, ella por otra parte, le dedicaba unas miradas de reojo cuando estaban en la misma habitación, entraban a las clases que compartían y ella ya estaba ahí con sus amigotes San Potter y la Comadreja, él y Theodore siempre se sentaban en los pupitres laterales a donde fuese que se encontrara la chica de ojos miel, excepto en el Gran Comedor que siempre se sentaba viendo hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y la chica hacía su mesa de Slytherin, gracias a Morgana que no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, él estaba muerto de miedo, en tal solo unos meses, cuando volvieran a iniciar clases, ellos dos compartirían la torre de premios anuales, aunque él no pudiera admitírselo a sus amigos, amaba ser el segundo de su año, eso lo había llevado a poder tener al destino de su lado, ella lo iba a conocer, como fuera, él le iba a mostrar que era una persona diferente, que estaba totalmente cambiado y que podían ser amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo que el rubio dejó de odiarla, si es que alguna vez lo hizo, dejó de sentir cualquier cosa desagradable, él la amaba como nadie tiene idea, y aunque los sentimientos te hagan débil, como le había repetido mil veces su padre, él amaba con todo su marchito corazón a la castaña de ojos miel que le controlaba la vida sin darse cuenta.

Ese día era el último de ese año en Hogwarts, esperaba ansioso volver a empezar, al contrario que los años anteriores, pero con una característica en común, nunca le había gustado el fin de las clases, eso significaba ir a su casa, ver a su padre, a los sangrepura elitistas, a los mortífagos y principalmente a su tía loca que desde que él era muy pequeño se había estado quedando en su casa a vivir, no soportaba tener que llevar el peso de una máscara para aparentar ser lo que debía ser, un muchacho sin sentimientos, sin corazón, un mortífago, un asesino, en resumen, una persona sumida en la muerte y en la soledad, la única persona que le había demostrado un pequeño sentimiento de amor, dulzura, agradecimiento, pasión, era su madre, pero ella no podía hacerlo más, estaban vigilados desde que empezó su quinto año en Hogwarts, desde ese momento, él ya no recibía más cartas de su madre contándole como estaba todo allá, él solo esperaba que al leer el Profeta no hubiera una mala noticia para su familia, también estaba pendiente de las muertes ocurridas de muggles, necesitaba saber si los padres de su castaña estaban con vida, la amiga número uno del enemigo más grande de su "Lord", como odiaba a ese mestizo, dándoselas del rey del mundo, pero siendo tan insignificante como una hormiga, el "Señor Oscuro", otro de los apodos que se había inventado a sí mismo, lo que internamente quería era poder, pero creía que la destrucción y la muerte lo ayudarían a conseguirlo, estaba tan equivocado.

Ahora hablando de seres que Draco detestaba con todo su ser, su padre, el primero de su lista, por inculcarlo de una manera tan vil como lo hizo, por enseñarle que matar y torturar a las personas te hará grande, por enseñarle a usar esa máscara invisible para cubrirse del mundo, para guardar todo en su interior y reprimirlo hasta la muerte, lo odiaba sobremanera cuando lo veía maldecir a su madre, cuando la había casi matado por una orden de Voldemort, luego de que ella expresó su necesidad de un respiro, ella tampoco era una asesina, no podía serlo, pero al mestizo con complejo de superioridad no le interesaba, ni una mínima parte, el sufrimiento de sus seguidores, bien sean leales o no.

"Voy a ser espía para la Orden" era uno de los pensamientos que frecuentaba la mente del rubio, "Ellos no me van a aceptar" era lo que seguía luego del primer pensamiento, luego de eso desechaba la idea y pensaba en los estudios, una forma de escapar de la realidad.

Eso de su fama de gigoló, no era cierto, nunca había hecho nada con ninguna mujer, Pansy fue a la primera que él invitó a su cama, pero no pudo hacer nada, se sentía sucio porque ella era como su hermana, esa fama mal ganada era realmente de Blaise, ni Theo ni Draco, Zabbini era el único gigoló , nadie se fijaba cuando ellos salían de la habitación justo un segundo después de que entraba alguna chica al cuarto, pero como Malfoy era el más guapo, todo apuntaba a que él era el que se acostaba con medio Hogwarts, incluso posiblemente más de medio Hogwarts, también algunas muggles, unas estudiantes de Beauxbatons y quién sabe, posiblemente algo más.

Habían llegado a la estación King Cross, era 28 de Junio, tenían dos meses de vacaciones, y a medida que el Expreso de Hogwarts se vaciaba, se podían observar los rostros de felicidad de los estudiantes al regresar con sus familias, al ver a sus padres luego de tanto tiempo, emocionados de contar todo lo sucedido cuando llegasen a casa, la vida de alguien normal, pero no era el caso de una buena cantidad de estudiantes que si fuera posible se quedarían por siempre en Hogwarts, su hogar era ese, la casa de sus familiares era solo eso, la casa de sus familiares, pero no era suya, su casa realmente era Hogwarts, eso afectaba terriblemente a esos que estaban por comenzar su último año en Hogwarts, ya habían crecido, no eran esos pequeños de once años siendo escogidos por el sombrero seleccionador antes del banquete de bienvenida, iniciando una educación completa en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la mansión Malfoy, deseaba una y mil veces, no tener que estar ahí, poder irse a vivir solo, pero no era muy sencillo, figuraba entre lo más fácil de decir, pero lo más complicado de hacer. Ignorando a cualquiera que atreviese a decir algo, el rubio se dirigió a su habitación escuchando que su madre le decía a los elfos que dentro de dos horas sería la comida, que prepararan todo porque ya estaba el joven Malfoy acá, y con eso Draco no pudo aguantar una sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios, pensó en su castaña y en su campaña del programa de protección a los elfos, salario digno, vacaciones y esas cosas, se mantuvo pensando un rato en cómo sería la vida si eso lo aplicaran en su casa, él creía que su padre se asesinaría antes de aplicar eso en la mansión.

Dejando las cosas feas de un lado, esa noche comerían todos los sangrepura juntos, no tenía idea de la razón y pronto la averiguaría, solo esperaba que sus amigos llegaran para distraer su mente de la chica ojimiel, por mucho que Draco quisiera contarle a su madre que lleva más de un año enamorado de esa chica, sabía que hacer eso no sería positivo para su familia, podrían torturar a su madre para sacarle cualquier información y de ninguna manera él permitiría eso.

Luego de una hora de haber llegado al lugar más tétrico, siniestro y frío en el que él había estado, el rubio bajó al vestíbulo al escuchar muchas voces, sabía que las personas empezaba a llegar y debía hablar con sus amigos sobre algo importante que había descubierto en ese tiempo de rondar por sus pensamientos, al llegar a la gran puerta que indicaba la entrada a la mansión, observó a Pansy, Blaise, Theodore y otros Slytherin más que conocía de vista, más nunca había tenido una conversación seria fuera de las que ocurrían en los eventos de ésta índole.

Cuatro personas se fueron directo a los jardines, todavía quedaba un poco menos de una hora para la comida, ninguno de ellos sabía la razón de la reunión, eso de que sea por terminar un año más en Hogwarts, no les sonaba convincente, algo debían tramar sus padres, mientras los chicos hablaban tranquilamente, llegaron las dos hermanas Greengrass a arruinarles el tiempo, informando que llegó la hora de ir al comedor de la mansión, la hora de la cena había llegado, ellas "sin querer" se les escapó que habrían noticias interesantes esa noche y que capaz una sería emocionante, aunque no todo era color de rosa, también dijeron que venía un invitado especial y éste tenía noticias para todos los jóvenes, todos se imaginaron que esa persona sería Voldy para reclutarlos y que ellos se unieran a sus filas, y por mucho que no quisieran, debían aparentar por su vida, su futuro y sus familias.

A llegar al comedor, todos se sentaron y tal como lo predijeron, estaba el sin nariz ahí sentado, mientras comían únicamente se escuchaban las respiraciones de todos, hasta que el primer joven se levantó y una voz escalofriante habló.


	5. Último día, by Hermione Granger

Los últimos minutos de este año en el castillo eran impresionantes, cuando uno estaba listo antes que todos los demás, pensaba Hermione apoyada en la gran puerta diseñada para la entrada al castillo del colegio, ella debía admitir que era majestuosa, con una seguridad impresionante y observándola con detenimiento era hermosa.

La castaña, perdida en su mente, no sintió cuando se colocaron sus amigos frente a ella, hasta que éstos la tomaron de los hombros y zarandearon levemente para que regresara:

-Regresa al mundo real Herms – le dijo Harry

-¿Todo bien Mione? – le preguntó Ron

-Hermi, no pienses tanto que se te va a explotar el cerebro un día de tanta información que contiene – dijo Ginny para que se rieran

-Muy chistosa Gin, pero sí, todo está perfecto, solo que darse cuenta que es el fin del penúltimo año, es difícil, luego de 6 años – respondió la castaña

-¡Mira quién habla! Yo soy la que se va a quedar un año íngrimamente sola – dijo la pequeña Weasley abrazando a su amiga

-¡Mujeres! - dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono

-Vengan y únanse al abrazo, nos vamos a volver a ver es en un mes – dijo Hermione

-Nosotros nos vamos todos a la Madriguera – expresó Ron con un rostro feliz

-Harry, ¿No vas a ir donde tus tíos? – le preguntó Ginny al azabache

-Bueno Gin iré una semana por si acaso, aunque dudo que ellos se preocupen si voy o no en estas fechas – respondió Harry un poco triste

-Harry me dijiste que no te ibas a ir, ya tenía planeado con los gemelos, que jugaríamos Quidditch todos los días – dijo Ron cambiando su cara a tristeza

-¡Hombres! – dijeron ambas chicas riéndose al imitar a los muchachos

-Son tan graciosas – dijo Harry riendo con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz

-Siempre mi buen Harry, somos un bonche – respondió Herms abrazando más fuerte a sus amigos

-¿De dónde nació esa confianza Hermione? – preguntó Ron con cara de sorpresa

-No es confianza Ron, solo quería reírme un rato – respondió la ojimiel

-Pero eso fue raro en ti Herms, aléjate de ella Ginny, le estás pegando tus mañas – dijo Ron alejando a Hermione de la pelirroja

-Vamos chicos que perderemos el tren si seguimos acá – dijo Ginny con un tono de voz un poco dolido, aunque fuera pura actuación

-Bien vamos, esperemos haya un compartimiento vacio – dijo Harry mientras agarraba su baúl y caminaba al lado de Ginny, con Ron y Hermione detrás de ellos

Cuando llegaron al tren, encontraron un compartimiento vacío, se sentaron dentro y cerraron la puerta, pasados unos minutos de silencio que nadie quería romper, Harry le colocó un hechizo Fermaportus (cierra la puerta con magia) y uno Muffiato:

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? – preguntó Hermione intrigada por la actuación de su amigo

-Ron y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes dos sin ser molestados – respondió rápidamente antes de que alguien más dijera otra cosa

\- Pero Harry cuando lleguemos a King Cross no podrás quitar el hechizo, recuerda que aun no tienes 17 – le dijo Ginny un poco preocupada

-Pero Ron y Hermione si, y pueden hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts – dijo Harry

-Tú no cambias – dijo finalmente Hermione, dando por finalizada la discusión del tema, para que así Harry y Ron puedan hablar sobre eso que nadie más puede oír

-Para empezar, sabemos que ustedes están guardando un secreto y queríamos saber de qué se trata para poderlas proteger si hace falta – dijo Ron con un tono de voz calmado, raro en él cuando se habla de proteger a esas dos chicas

-Son cosas de chicas Ronald, ¿Cómo pueden preguntar eso? – respondió hábilmente Hermione, con una cara de asombro que compartía con la pelirroja

-Es que nos tienen intrigados, además no queremos que les pase algo, ustedes son importantes para nosotros – respondió Harry valientemente

-A ver chicos, resumamos la situación en que, no les vamos a decir nada, y si estamos alguna vez en peligro, les diremos, ¿Están de acuerdo? – expresó diplomáticamente Ginny ante la mirada atenta de los muchachos

-La verdad no, pero sabíamos que no iban a decirnos nada – dijo Ron apoyándose en la pared de la ventana para ver a través de ella el cielo

-¿Y aún así lo preguntaron? ¿Son tontos o se la creen? – preguntó Herms un poco molesta con sus amigos

-Nos preocupan, de verdad- le respondió Harry al ver que Ron no hablaba – ¡Epa! Ron, ¿Estás con nosotros? – dijo mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo y observaron que no reaccionaba

-Creo que está totalmente ido – dijo Herms colocándose frente a él – ¿Ron Ron? – fue lo único que atinó a decir la castaña antes de comenzar a reírse con todas sus fuerzas

-Si eres tonta Hermione – le respondió el pelirrojo con cariño

-Bueno chicos, además de eso, ¿Hay otra cosa que deseen preguntarnos? – dijo Ginny luego de un momento de silencio donde nadie sabía que más decir

-Eso era todo hermana, igual quiero descansar un poco – respondió Ron

-Mejor lo hacemos todo antes de que tus padres se mueran de preocupación – dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba para dormir un poco

-Quien se despierte primero, nos despierta a todos – dijo Harry justo cuando se estaba quedando totalmente dormido

Pasada una hora, se levanta una castaña, y no hizo lo indicado por Harry, ella los dejó dormir, luego los despertaría, ella se centró en sus pensamientos, eso ya se había vuelto parte de la rutina, siempre lo hacía al despertar.

Al estar cerca a King Cross, despertó a los chicos, se arreglaron, Hermione levantó los hechizos puestos por Harry, se bajaron del tren lo más rápido posible, saludaron a los Granger y a los Weasley, y cada uno se fue a donde debía ir, en unas semanas se verían y se "escribirían constantemente", como siempre.


	6. Primer día de Vacaciones

Afuera llovía a cántaros, en cambio en de la Madriguera el ambiente era cálido, dentro todos los Weasley y dos miembros unidos a la familia de pelirrojos, además de un gato, una rata moribunda y dos lechuzas, todos estaban reunidos en la cocina mientras disfrutaban de una sabrosa comida preparada por las chicas que se encontraban en la casa.

El Sr. Weasley no paraba de preguntarle a Hermione y a Harry sobre algunos objetos muggles que debía investigar, y qué mejor forma de hacer una investigación que hablando sobre ellos con personas que los conocen perfecto:

-Eso que se llama ¿Aspirdor?, ¿Cuál es su función? – decía a la mitad de su plato

-Aspiradora Sr. Weasley – respondió Hermione justó después de que el pelirrojo mayor terminara de hablar

-Y funciona para limpiar y dentro de él se queda la basura o suciedad que limpia – dijo Harry explicando la función principal del objeto

-Ya veo, ya veo – dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras pensaba en ese objeto e intentaba recordarse de todos los objetos que debía investigar

-¿Tiene algún otro objeto del cual quiera saber? – preguntó Hermione provocando una mirada enojada por parte de Harry

-De hecho hay muchos Hermione, pero hablaremos de eso después, tenemos un poco más de dos semanas – respondió el Sr. Weasley inmediatamente observando a su esposa mientras hablaba y luego terminaba de comer

En el momento en que todos terminaron de comer Harry y Ron se levantaron, observando una mirada de la Sra. Weasley, no querían hablar hasta llegar a sus habitaciones, cuando terminaron de ordenar la cocina y lavar los platos, con magia claro estaba, cada persona se dirigió a su habitación, los chicos salieron al jardín, fueron seguidos por los gemelos para retarlos a un partido de Quidditch donde Hermione, por su miedo a las alturas, se quedaría de jueza con Ginny en tierra, en el momento en el que los 4 muchachos ya se encontraban en el aire, con la vista puesta en ellos, las chicas comenzaron a hablar:

-Herms, cuéntame, ¿No han hablado para nada? – preguntó Ginny

-¿De qué hablas? – respondió Hermi con otra pregunta, rezando que Ginny no se refiriera a cierta persona

-Tú bien sabes de la persona a la cual me refiero – dijo Ginny despegando la vista del cielo un momento, fijándola en los ojos de la castaña

\- La verdad no Gin, y no sé qué es lo que yo estaba esperando, total es Malfoy – expresó la ojimiel mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos sin prestarle mayor atención a los chicos que estaban jugando allá arriba montados en escobas

-Amiga, ¿Puedo darte un consejo? – preguntó Ginny cuando vio que Herms había regresado a su mundo

-Claro, no pierdo nada por escucharte y gracias Gin – dijo Hermi volteándose para observar a su amiga pelirroja

-Debes pensar seriamente lo que sientes, lo que está en tu mente y lo que expresa tú cuerpo, eso es lo más importante Herms, de verdad, si decides seguir mi consejo, dedícate un tiempo a ti, eso de estar apartándolo de tú mente, no está bien, no te ayuda en nada, no beneficia tú salud Hermione ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo? – le dijo Ginny a la ojimiel, tomándola de los hombros suavemente para que la observara y de verdad, le prestase atención

-Claro Ginny, pero no tengo el tiempo para eso – respondió Hermione luego de analizar lo dicho por su amiga

-Vas a tener bastante tiempo, tendrán una torre para ustedes solitos, puedes encerrarte en tú habitación y pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en tú vida últimamente – dijo la pelirroja regresando su mirada a donde se encontraban los chicos y observaba como Harry tomaba la snitch rápidamente, dando fin al juego y ganándole a los gemelos Weasley

-Ganamos chicas – dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono mientras se bajaban de las escobas – ustedes nos deben pagar, cumplan el reto – le dijo Ron a sus hermanos luego de llegar al suelo

-Chicos, hablamos luego, tengo una conversación pendiente conmigo misma – dijo Hermione levantándose de la rama en donde estaba sentada

-Hermione, ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry un poco preocupado por su amiga

\- Si Harry, todo está bien – respondió Herms mientras se alejaba de las personas que se encontraban en el patio de la Madriguera

En la Mansión Malfoy, el ambiente era lúgubre, como siempre en esa casa, la familia Malfoy, madre, padre e hijo, almorzaban en el comedor la comida que los elfos habían preparado ese día, nadie articulaba palabra alguna, era una falta de respeto el hecho de que se hablara mientras comían, al terminar de comer, Draco Malfoy, luego de dirigirle una mirada a sus padres, se dirigió a la biblioteca de la mansión, aunque él no leyera libros todo el día, era una distracción para Draco sentarse en una de las butacas de la biblioteca frente a la chimenea que ahí se encontraba, luego de un tiempo, se quedó dormido, él no estaba pudiendo dormir en las noches, el insomnio lo invadía pensando en cierta persona, tenía, mejor dicho, debía alejarla de él, principalmente por la seguridad de la chica, y luego que si su vida pendiese de un hilo, también su seguridad y su vida se vería en riesgo, ya que seguramente, si esa castaña moría o le pasaba algo malo, él entraría en una depresión terrible, y nadie, a excepción de sus mejores amigos, sabría la razón de ello, él se enfrentaría al beso del dementor, por ella, por esa castaña de ojos color miel, gracias a ella, él se había salvado, pero nadie podía enterarse aún, hasta que le dijera a ella y así ver su reacción para poder decirle al mundo su amor por Hermione Granger, de sangre muggle, eso no era importante, nunca lo fue, no servía de nada tener la sangre pura, totalmente mágica o medianamente mágica, no había diferencia, si la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts de la generación era de sangre muggle y el segundo de sangre mágica al 100%, debían unirse y romper esas barreras que existían en el mundo mágico, principalmente en Hogwarts, esa pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin era estúpida, de verdad, no existía sentido en seguir peleados, luego la guerra haría que igual se juntaran, así que era mejor unirse en son de paz y no por obligación ante un problema mayor.


	7. Visita Inesperada con una Cita

La tarde pasó sin contratiempos, al caer la noche, no hubo un momento sin alegría en la casa de los Weasley, todos reían, cantaban y bailaban mientras se oía una música del tocadiscos y se preparaba la cena para ese día, el plato preferido de los Weasleys, puré de patatas con carne y jugo de calabaza de bebida para la comida, no era posible sentirse más feliz que en esos momento donde uno se siente en compañía de la familia, aunque no sea de sangre, es una familia escogida, una familia de amigos, de personas que tenían un corazón tan grande para tomar en su seno hasta al peor de los mortiífagos, quizás hasta al mismo Lord Voldemort, eso rondaba por la cabeza de la castaña leona mientras arreglaba la mesa y así brevemente pudieran comer, se rió al desechar ese pensamiento para concentrarse, si eso no sucedía, se le iba a caer un plato o un vaso, eso no sería muy fácil de explicar a las personas en esa casa.

-Chicos ya, a comer, vengan todos – fue diciendo la Sra. Weasley subiendo el tono de voz con cada palabra que pronunciaba – ¡Chicos! – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ver a todos sus hijos, bien sean pelirrojos o no, y a su esposo sentados en la mesa

-Está muy bueno, esta vez, creo que la compañía de las chicas le ha dado un sabor especial a la comida – le dijo su esposo a Molly viéndola desde el otro lado de la gran mesa que ocupaban todos

-Es muy posible, Hermione gracias por ayudarme, el muchacho que se case contigo va a ser muy afortunado, tienes buena mano para la cocina – dijo Molly abrazando a la castaña mientras ella se colocaba del color del cabello de esa familia

-Jejejeje, muchas gracias Sra. Weasley – dijo la ojimiel con pena al mismo tiempo que miraba a Ginny de reojo en una señal de que tenemos que hablar

Pasada una hora de aquella conversación, todos se encontraban sentados en el jardín de la Madriguera, con el pasar del tiempo se sentía una presión en el ambiente, nadie comprendía la razón y preferían hacer caso omiso al sentimiento, de pronto, comenzaron a aparecer nubes negras que no llegaban a ninguna forma concreta, pasaban por entre todos ellos, ya todos listos para pelear, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos contra las oscuras y deformes sombras que se movían rápidamente en el gran espacio del jardín de los Weasley, todos se juntaron formando una gran masa negra por encima de ellos, haciendo como un techo, uno de ellos, cuya varita quedó a la vista, conjuró un "Sonorus" y, hablando con voz firme y arrastrando las palabras del mismo modo que una serpierte "Mañana a las 5 de la tarde el Lord Oscuro, espera a Potter y compañía en la Mansión Malfoy" y luego de un "Quietus", todos los mortífagos desaparecieron dejando a todos nerviosos, esperando una pronta guerra y deseado que hubieran practicado todos los hechizos por más tiempo del que habían invertido en ello, nadie sabía la forma en la que irían ni lo que ocurriría una vez en ese lugar, con ese pensamiento a Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina recordando un sueño que había tenido días atrás y la estaba perturbando, ojalá y no ocurriera nada malo como en su sueño, no le gustaba el dolor propio y menos el dolor ajeno.

-Herms, ¿En qué tanto piensas? Tienes la mirada perdida – le dijo Harry tomándola de los hombros para que volviera a poner los pies en la tierra

-Si Harry, debo contarte algo, vamos adentro – le dijo soltándose del agarre del moreno – Ronald, ven con nosotros, por favor – comentó mientras pasaba a su lado con rumbo a la sala de la casa

-¿Qué ocurre Hermi? – preguntó Ron justo cuando entraron a la casa

-Vengan chicos – respondió Hermione mientras se sentaba y señalaba los sillones más cercanos para que ellos se sentaran

-Cuéntanos que nos tienes intrigados – dijo el ojiverde al mismo momento que se sentada al lado de la castaña

-¿Por dónde empezar? – dijo inconscientemente pensando en la mejor manera para explicarles a sus amigos su sueño, que sorpresivamente no se había repetido aún – A ver, tuve un sueño unos días atrás, donde nos encontrábamos en la Mansión Malfoy con los mortífagos rodeándonos, a ustedes los encerraron en algo como mazmorras y a mí Bellatrix Lestrange me escribió con una daga en el brazo mi descendencia de sangre, ella pusó un "Sangresucia" en mi brazo, luego peleamos, Dobby nos rescató, pero a un alto costo, murió Harry, murió, Dobby murió, el P.E.D.D.O. debo accionarlo antes de lo planeado, necesito una reunión con el ministro – seguía hablando, divagando mientras pensaba

-Hermione por favor, primero respira y cálmate, y después deja de dispersarte del tema principal – dijo Ron exasperado pasándose las manos por el cabello como signo de frustración

-Me sorprendes Ronald – respondió Hermione viendo al pelirrojo fijamente, de la misma manera en la que Harry lo estaba observando

-A veces me destaco amigos, lo sé – dijo con un toque de narcicismo en el tono de voz que utilizó, tanto que se espantó el mismo por el parecido a Malfoy que tuvo en ese momento preciso, al igual que lo hizo la castaña con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Entonces Hermione, peleamos, somos capturados, eres torturada por Lestrange y escapamos con Dobby que luego muere. ¿Eso es todo? – acotó algo a la conversación luego de unos minutos de silencio

-Sí Harry, eso es todo lo que he soñado con detalles irrelevantes, pero sí - lo importante se encontraba ahí, en las palabras pronunciadas por el moreno, como síntesis de lo que ella había estado explicando momentos antes

-Entonces debemos ir bien preparados, iniciando por dormir, nos vemos chicos, mañana podremos hablar sobre esto mejor y así nos comportamos de la manera correcta y con los pasos calculados – dijo el pelirrojo despidiéndose de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano mientras ellos reían al decir que el ojiazul nunca cambiaría

-Tiene razón, hablamos mañana Hermi, descansa por favor, no te ofusques tanto en los problemas, después de todo, siempre se resuelven – la reconfortó sabiendo que nada haría que ella no se preocupara, siempre lo hacía, y por una parte se lo agradecía, pudieron salir vivos en varias ocasiones gracias a ello, pero su otra parte no quería que ella diera la vida en ayudar a todos, sin dedicarse un tiempo a ella misma


	8. Visita y un Plan Perfecto

En la Mansión Malfoy se llevaba a cabo una reunión para celebrar la llegada de los chicos y el final de otro año más en Hogwarts, se encontraban reunidos todos los integrantes de las familias de alta alcurnia, desde los más jóvenes hasta los más viejos, se respiraba un ambiente tenso, como algo esperando para explotar, algo que unas pocas personas sabían que sucedería.

-Hoy nos reunimos en este lugar porque tenemos invitados especiales que nos visitaran sin saber lo que les va a ocurrir al llegar acá – iba diciendo el Sr. Malfoy caminando en círculos por la amplia sala

-¿Vendrán a colocarse la marca Padre? – dijo su hijo previendo que no fuera más que eso

-No hijo, son invitados tan importantes como nuestro Lord Oscuro – respondió Lucius Malfoy con tranquilidad observando de cerca a su hijo, intentando que no lo interrumpiera más

-Jajajajajaja, viene Potter y su grupoooo, jajajajajajajaja – exclamó en sus usuales gritos la bruja Lestrange

-Bella, guarda tú alegría para cuando lleguen – respondió arrastrando las palabras el mortífago Yaxley mientras a cierto rubio se le helaba la sangre, eso significaba que iba a venir la castaña

Una vez que empezaron a retirarse los mayores de la habitación, tres chicos se fueron a los jardines, a los más alejado posible sin salir de los terrenos de la Mansión, tenían que idear un plan para salvar a sus "invitados de honor"

-No quiero salvar a cara rajada ni a la comadreja, pero ellos están con Granger y a ella sí la tengo que salvar de las garras de los mortífagos – dijo Draco dando vueltas en círculo

-Tú también eres un mortífago, ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a confiar en ti? – respondió Theodore sintiendo un manojo de nervios interno

-No estoy en desacuerdo contigo Draco, pero Theo tiene razón, no puedes salvarla si no confía en ti – dijo Blaise rezando internamente porque cierta pelirroja no fuese también a esa casa

-Draco, conozco esa mirada tuya, es la misma que tenemos todos al idear un plan, ¡Cuéntanos¡ - exclamó Nott sin ocultar su curiosidad

-No puedo chicos, deben saber es que la voy a rescatar, no permitiré que le pase nada, así sea a la fuerza – respondió el ojigris mientras caminaba acercándose a la Mansión

-Draco, pero no puedes hacerlo solo, podemos ayudar – le dijo Blaise al llegar nuevamente a su lado

-Sí, necesitarás ayuda – apoyó Theo al otro lado

-No se hable más del tema, no quiero que nadie más se entere – respondió secamente el rubio dando zancadas aún más grandes hasta llegar al frente de la puerta de la Mansión, se giró y le guiñó el ojo a sus amigos, los únicos que sabían que algo iba a pasar

Al llegar a su habitación, el ojigris intentó colocar hechizos para evitar que alguien pueda aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de la gran casa Malfoy, pero fue imposible, los que tenían mayor autoridad eran su padre y Voldemort, dejó esa idea a un lado y se puso a trazar otro plan en su cabeza, nadie le haría daño a esa castaña, así deba morir para que eso suceda, consiguió terminar el plan perfecto justo cuando le comenzó a arder la marca tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo, era el momento de comenzar a jugar y poner en marcha su plan, salió de su habitación y al llegar a la sala donde unas horas antes estaban reunidos todos los mortífagos, se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que solo había 7 personas en ese lugar esperando a los visitantes, su padre, madre y tía loca, Nott, Zabini y su amiga Pansy

-Tú no eres mortífaga aún, ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Zabini mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de la chica mientras ella se levantaba la manga del brazo izquierdo y dejaba ver la marca tatuada en su piel

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – fue lo único que pudo decir Theo en el momento en el cual oían el sonido usual de una aparición y observaba como todos se colocaban las máscaras de mortífago, siendo él, la última persona en colocársela

-Buenas Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley y Srta. Granger, que gusto que hayan podido venir a la cita que acordamos ayer, esperábamos no tener que ir a buscarlos para que estuvieran en nuestra celebración, siéntase como en su casa – articuló Lucius quitándose su máscara de mortífago, no había necesidad de eso por el momento

-¿Para qué nos quería usted acá? – preguntó Harry observando a los presentes en la sala, sin reconocerlos a todos, deben ser nuevos pensó

-Para poderlos atrapar, la Srta. Granger muy bien sabrá que una vez adentro, ya no podrán salir hasta que crucen los terrenos de la Mansión ¿Me equivoco sangresucia? – respondió con parsimonia el rubio mayor

-Vamos a tener pelea hoy y lo voy a disfrutar, jajajajajajajaja – dijo Bellatrix comenzando la guerra de hechizos a diestra y siniestra sobre el trio de oro - ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen idiotas! – exclamó con furia, Draco juraba que si las miradas mataran, ellos estarían muertos por la forma en la que su tía los observó sin siquiera parpadear

Comenzó la pelea de hechizos, de todos lados y a cualquier parte, todo intentaban hacer sus mejores tiros para no levantar sospechas, pero la castaña Hermione no podía pensar totalmente bien viendo cómo el rubio menor se desenvolvía peleando contra Ronald, justo en ese momento ella fue tumbada al suelo por Belletrix y aprisionada por unas cadenas, luego de un momento sintió una punzada en su brazo, que la hizo voltearse y observó con horror como la bruja le cortaba la piel con su varita escribiendo algo que no lograba leer, con una cachetada volvió su rostro a la posición donde se encontraba antes mientras algunas lágrimas se resbalaban por su mejilla, aguantando el dolor para no gritar y viendo la pelea que tenía Ron con tres personas, cuando ya no sentía la varita de la bruja cortarle la piel, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación de mareo que le ocasionó la pérdida de sangre, sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura esperando que fuese Ron, se dejó caer oyendo un fuerte ¡NO¡ con la voz de Harry, ¿Qué estará pasando?, se preguntó abriendo los ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con unos orbes grises justo antes de sentir el jalón usual en el estómago antes de una desaparición, cuando sintió que ya estaba en suelo firme nuevamente, se levantó llena de furia queriendo matar a Malfoy en ese momento, se llevó una gran sorpresa al no verlo ahí, pero reconocer el aroma que se encontraba impregnado en su ropa, asegurando que era del Slytherin

-¿Dónde estás serpiente? ¡Sal de tú escondite! – gritaba a todo pulmón la castaña esperando una respuesta, sin obtenerla, se maldijo por estúpida e intentó desaparecer, y cayó al suelo exhausta al no poder hacerlo

Unas horas después, Ron y Harry se encontraban en la Madriguera, molestos y preocupados horriblemente, habían visto momentáneamente a Malfoy llevarse a Hermione, pero justo cuando volvieron a ver, él se encontraba peleando contra el elfo Dobby antes de que éste los sacara vivos de ahí, sin correr con la misma suerte, hace unos momentos lo habían enterrado ya, no había nada por hacer.

Ya caída la noche, los chicos, Harry y Ron, no quisieron comer, estaban demasiado asustados por su amiga que no podían hacer otra cosa que pensar en la forma de rescatarla, pero siempre era Hermione la de los planes de nivel profesional, era ella la que tenía las mejores ideas, ¿Cómo iban a hacer algo sin ella?, sin conseguirle respuesta a nada en sus cabezas, se fueron a acostar, pero les fue imposible dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, donde cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo por el cansancio que tenían sus cuerpos y la necesidad de recuperar las fuerzas para salir a buscar a su amiga castaña justo cuando comenzara a amanecer.


	9. La primera vez

Otro día llovioso de ese último verano de vacaciones de Hogwarts, en una casita de campo, dos personas se encontraban observándose fijamente, sin articular ni una palabra, habían pasado ya media hora en esa posición y aunque le dolieran los pies, él no sería quien flaqueara ante la castaña:

-¿Malfoy? – dijo esperando una explicación - ¿Tienes algo que decir? – prosiguió al darse cuenta que no recibiría respuestas si no era directa y concisa.

-Realmente nada, estoy esperando un ¡Gracias por salvarme Malfoy! – exclamó el chico con su sonrisa ladeada y sin quitar los ojos de la chica.

-Hurón, no es posible que seas así, dejé a mis amigos ahí, llévame de vuelta, necesito saber lo que pasó con ellos – dijo la ojimiel con tono de voz elevado, sabiendo que era imposible llegar a un acuerdo con el muchacho que tenía en frente.

-Ni loco, te salvé de ahí, volverte a llevar no es un plan posible Granger, puedo decirte lo que se de tus amigos, pero no pienso llevarte allá de nuevo – habló cerrando la conversación de la castaña, caminando a grandes zancadas a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, pedírselo a los elfos, siendo más exactos.

-Malfoy, dime lo que sabes, ¡Te lo exijo! – dijo con un grito la leona, sin ser consciente del lugar donde se encontraba aún - ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó esperando una respuesta igual de corta.

-En mi casa de campo – respondió sonriendo sin ser visto por la chica.

-¿De campo? Tu grupito puede venir acá, creo que el plan fue malo si querías salvarme – explicó la muchacha su más reciente pensamiento.

-Déjame decirte sabelotodo, más nadie sabe sobre esta casa, yo y el guardián secreto, el cual no hará nada para dañarme, es mi mejor amigo – respondió con voz calmada, sin inmutarse por el tono de la Gryffindor – Por favor, puedes hacer unos sándwiches y llevarlos a la biblioteca – dijo el rubio mientras a la chica se le abrían los ojos de alegría – Junto con unos vasos de jugo, gracias – le dijo a la elfina que se encontraba en la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña.

-¿Quisiera saber qué fue eso? – interrogó la muchacha al ojigris siguiéndole los pasos para ir a la biblioteca de la cual el rubio hablaba.

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de calmarte y tener un tono de voz bajo? Los cuadros y yo no estamos acostumbrados a tú volumen – exclamó usando todo su autocontrol el dueño de la casa – Por cierto, en un rato vamos a ir a la habitación que te asigne mi elfina para que puedas dormir.

-Gracias, muy amable de tú parte, cuéntame el resto de tú plan – le animó la leona parándose en seco al oírlo decir que ella se quedaría ahí por más tiempo

Sin poder aguantarla un segundo más, el Slytherin tomó a la chica por la muñeca y la jaló por los oscuros pasillos de la casa hasta la biblioteca, donde al entrar cerró la puerta con magia y la encaró colocándose muy cerca de ella para ponerla nerviosa, y así poder sentirse un poco más tranquilo, aunque no dio los frutos que él quería, lo que sucedió fue que él mismo se puso a temblar ligeramente por la cercanía con la castaña, se tuvo que alejar con la mirada gacha por los sentimientos que esa chica le hacía sentir, cuando sintió una mano sobre su tenso hombro por guardar las apariencias, sin darse cuenta de que contuvo el aire hasta sentir que sus pulmones le ardían por la falta de aire y se volteó con la mirada aún gacha teniendo en mente todos los recuerdos negativos que había tenido con la ojimiel:

-Lo siento, de verdad Granger- no supo en qué momento se le juntaron las palabras en la mente y mucho menos cuándo consiguió el valor para decirlas.

-Ohhhh – dijo Hermione asombrada escuchando lo que el ojigris expresó.

Y de pronto, la chica se desmayó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer, el joven detuvo su caída y la recostó en el suelo, llamando a su elfina en el acto, llevaron a la muchacha a su habitación y la dejaron descansar, sin saber que la ojimiel estaba presa de una maldición, aquella que te hace dormir hasta que los sentimientos de tú alma puedan más que tú misma, y los liberes de tú mente. Poco a poco, la imagen que veía la castaña se hacía nítida y pudo distinguir a dos personas, en una posición comprometedora, aunque quiso huir no pudo, cómo escapas de una pesadilla sin poder despertar:

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, admirándose con la poca luz que emitían las lámparas de gas, sintiendo las respiraciones agitadas, tomándose el tiempo necesario, nadie se molestaría por no verlos al día siguiente, los domingos no se estudia, le dijo una vez el ojigris. Riéndose de sus pensamientos, la leona cortó la tensión, se dejó acercar por el rubio, que la arrinconó contra la pared y se hundió en el hueco de su cuello, absorbiendo su aroma, mordiéndole la clavícula en el acto, la chica se dejó llevar, se incorporó al enroscar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Slytherin, vagueando sus manos por el cabello rubio de él, tirando delicadamente, sintiendo como sus lenguas tenían una guerra campal, en la búsqueda del poder; dejando que el chico ganara, le empujó suavemente, susurrándole al oído ―Draco, vamos a la cama― lo cual terminó de hacer que el muchacho perdiera la compostura, lanzándola sobre el colchón, apoyándose sobre ella, paseando sus manos por su abdomen y piernas alternativamente, y ella, clavando las uñas en su espalda con cada sensación, dejando escapar suaves suspiros reprimidos; eliminaron lentamente la ropa que estorbaba, la chica, estando colorada, se logró posicionar sobre el rubio, para tomar ella el control ―no te controles― le dijo el rubio, mientras ella bajaba a la parte sur de su anatomía, observándola como si de una chupeta muggle se tratase.


	10. El reencuentro y algo más

Pasados tres días, la muchacha castaña despertó luego de un cansancio mental terrible. El cansancio le estaba pasando factura a la chica; después de despertarse, Hermione intentó descifrar dónde se encontraba, pero pensar le hacía doler la cabeza. La joven se limpió los ojos luego de observar nítidamente a un chico rubio frente a ella, esperando pacientemente que ella entrara en consciencia y le reconociera:

―¿Dónde estoy?― preguntó la muchacha usando toda su energía para levantarse de la cama.

―Granger, no te levantes, debes descansar todo lo que no has podido por años― dijo el chico.

―Pero dime en dónde estamos Malfoy― exclamó levantando la voz.

―Esa respuesta ya te la di, puedes usar las neuronas que tienes castaña― murmuró el joven.

―En tú casa de campo― dijo con un grito la ojimiel, levantándose de golpe.

―Muy bien y nadie sabe la ubicación de este sitio, ¿recuerdas eso?― interrogó el ojigris.

―Totalmente. ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Están bien?― respondió con más preguntas.

―Perfectamente, libres y sin daño alguno― masculló entre dientes inconscientemente.

―¿Dónde están?― preguntó la chica, sin dejar de preocuparse.

―Ya lo descubrirás― dijo dando media vuelta para dejar la habitación.

―¿A cuántas habitaciones están de aquí?― interrogó la ojimiel, sabiendo las intenciones del rubio.

―Tres a la derecha― respondió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Muchas gracias― exclamó la joven, dejando salir el aire contenido.

―No te levantes aún de la cama, por favor― gritó el rubio desde afuera de la habitación.

En una habitación cercana a la de la castaña, dos personas peleaban con la puerta para abrirla a punta de golpes, no sabían la ubicación de sus varitas, se alejaron al oír un murmuró desde el exterior, observando como entraba un muchacho alto a su habitación, comenzaron a pelear de otra manera:

―Malfoy, ¿dónde estamos?― interrogó un chico con lentes.

―En mi casa de campo, y están a salvo, de nada― dijo riendo por lo bajo.

―Hurón, vimos que te llevaste a Hermione, ¿dónde está ella?― preguntó un pelirrojo, acercándose al rubio.

―A salvo― respondió secamente el muchacho.

―Aja, ¿y en dónde?― preguntó Ron.

―Déjalo Ron, yo sé en dónde está― exclamó Harry, tomando al ojiazul del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación.

―¿A dónde piensan ir ustedes?― interrogó el rubio, saliendo detrás de los muchachos.

―¡Chicos!― gritó Hermione, corriendo a abrazarlos.

―¡Hermione!― dijeron los tres jóvenes al unísono ―Me alegra que te encuentres bien― murmuró el azabache, abrazando a la chica.

―Los extrañe mucho chicos― susurró la chica, sosteniendo el abrazo con sus dos amigos.

―¿Cómo has estado Hermi?― preguntó el pelirrojo, separándose del abrazo.

―Bien, cuénteme ustedes, ¿en qué terminó el problema?― masculló entre dientes, intentando que el rubio no le entendiera.

―Tus amigos hicieron muy bien en hacerme caso, los estaban por matar cuando los rescate. Ellos deberían agradecerme― dijo el ojigris, pasándole de lado al trío de oro ―Granger, entren a una habitación, sabes la educación que tienen los cuadros de aquí― finalizó el chico, girando en el pasillo, para ir a las cocinas, bailando internamente de felicidad, debía decirle a los elfos que Hermione iba a comer con ellos hoy.

Después del almuerzo, el trío de oro, se encerró en la biblioteca, poniéndose al día y buscando información, para irse a la guerra, nuevamente, sabiendo en lo profundo que no querían, pero de ellos dependía el futuro del mundo mágico.

Desde fuera de la habitación, un rubio esperaba la salida de la chica, debía hablar con ella algunas cosas importantes, entre ello, la estancia del par de jóvenes en esa casa. El ojigris no tenía problemas con que se quedara la muchacha, pero no necesitaba a dos estorbos para su plan en su propia casa.

Con el pasar de las horas, el muchacho se estaba volviendo loco, para él no existía la paciencia, y eso de esperar, lo tenía cansado. De repente, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y de ella salieron dos muchachos casi corriendo, al darse cuenta que ellos no lo vieron, entró a la biblioteca en silencio, cerró la puerta mágicamente tras sí:

―Malfoy, no estoy de humor para ti ahora― dijo la chica, volteando para observar al rubio.

―Pero necesitamos hablar sobre algunas cosas importantes― rechistó el ojigris.

―Me niego a hablar contigo ahora, tengo mejores cosas que hacer― murmuró la ojimiel.

―Esas cosas puedes dejarlas para después, ya que no saldrás de aquí, yo no lo permitiré― le expresó el muchacho acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

―¡No! Tú no vas a decidir lo que yo haga― respondió la joven, empezando a molestarse.

―Espero que no deba hacer las cosas a las malas, eso no me gusta. Lo de ser el malo, no se me da bien― susurró el rubio, acorralando a la chica contra la pared más cercana.

―Pero se te da perfecto eso de seducir a todas las muchachas― dijo un poco molesta la castaña.

―Realmente, solo hay una chica a la que quiero seducir pero ella no se deja tan fácilmente― respondió el ojigris.

―Espero que tengas suerte próximamente con esa muchacha― expresó la chica intentando soltarse del agarre del joven.

―Esa chica es muy inteligente, es la mejor de su generación y la tengo frente a mí― murmuró el rubio, bajándole fuerza al agarre, pero colocándose más cerca, poniendo nerviosa a Hermione.

―Malfoy, por favor, aléjate, después te puedes arrepentir― exclamó la chica, temblando ligeramente.

―No me importa, pero dudo mucho arrepentirme de esto, y menos de decirle al mundo que te necesito.

―Eso fue muy lindo, pero puedes dejar la farsa para otro momento.

―Hermione― llamándola por su nombre por primera vez ―Deberías dejar de ser tan cerrada, ¿acaso no ves que intento disculparme?.

―No, yo veo que deseas seducirme.

―Explícitamente, necesito que me perdones, así puedo vivir un poco de paz.

―Yo te perdone hace mucho Draco― dijo la chica, imitándolo.

―Pero sigues sin querer estar conmigo― masculló bajando la cabeza al sentirse derrotado, totalmente expuesto.

―Veo que intentas abrir tú corazón, es muy difícil, lo sé. Cuando lo logres hacer completamente, te aceptaré― susurró la castaña, liberándose del agarre del rubio y dejándolo solo en el gran espacio que ocupaba la biblioteca, haciéndole pensar al joven en toda su vida.


	11. De regreso, por última vez

Ya habían pasado varios días de la conversación del rubio y la castaña en la biblioteca, y no se habían dirigido la palabra. Los días se resumían en verse mientras comían, sin dejar escapar alguna palabra, pactando una apuesta silenciosa, ninguno se daría por vencido tan rápido.

Era 19 de Septiembre, un día normal y corriente, pero por primera vez en muchos años, Hermione se sentía realmente emocionada por su cumpleaños, la chica no había dormido nada durante la noche, pensando en la mejor forma de celebrar su día especial, aunque 17 años es una edad normal, y tampoco son muy comunes las fiestas y reuniones en su familia, la ojimiel, explotando de alegría, planeaba un buen día, nadie le arruinaría su felicidad en su cumpleaños.

―Hermione, ya logramos hablar con McGonnagall, nos dijo que podríamos aparecernos en el colegio hoy a partir de las 10 de la noche, cuando todos los alumnos estarían dormidos― expresó un moreno, entrando a la habitación de la castaña.

―¡Qué bien! El mejor regalo del mundo, regresar a Hogwarts― respondió la muchacha.

―Me alegra que estés feliz, aunque yo no comparta tú sentimiento― expresó un pelirrojo, intentando animarse,

―¿Pero cuándo empiezan las evaluaciones? Las clases se empezaron hace dos semanas y aún no sabemos nada de los horarios…

―Debes relajarte Hermi― dijo Harry, colocándose junto a su amiga.

―Aún no tenemos esas informaciones, debemos esperar hasta la noche para saber― murmurró un pelirrojo.

―¿Cómo haremos para convencer a Malfoy para que podamos irnos de aquí?― preguntó Potter, observando a sus amigos pensando en un plan.

―Eso déjenmelo a mí, yo tengo una idea― respondió la joven, asomando una sonrisa en sus labios y picándole un ojo a los chicos.

―Confiamos en ti, pero ten cuidado Herms, es Malfoy― susurró Ronald, un poco molesto.

Los chicos sabían que estaba sucediendo algo entre su amiga castaña y el chico de ojos grises, no actuaban normal y casi nunca hablaban, pero siempre veían a ambos jóvenes dedicándose miradas perdidas y poco disimuladas, tan poco disimuladas, que Ron pudo adivinar que algo estaba pasando entre esos dos chicos.

Ese mismo día, tres horas antes de su ida, cuatro muchachos se sentaron a comer para llegar al colegio de magia con energía, cierto rubio tenía un mal semblante, se retiró rápidamente, alegando que había cosas que arreglar, Ron y Harry no supieron cómo hizo Hermi para convencer al chico de que se fueran.

Faltando treinta minutos para las diez, en una habitación al este de la casa, se escuchaba a dos jóvenes peleando a todo pulmón:

―La alegría que tenía hoy me la arruinaste hurón.

―Hermione, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo y, espero tengas claro, que no te dejaría ir si no fuera porque McGonnagall no permitirá que te dañe persona alguna.

―Además, recuerda que compartiremos torre, no vivirá más nadie con nosotros Draco.

―Podremos vivir, al menos un año, en algo de paz de pareja.

―¿Paz de pareja? ¿Y eso?

―Podremos estar juntos y nadie lo prohíbe, dormir en la misma habitación, cocinar un poco, estudiar juntos, comer juntos…

―¿Tenemos derecho a cocinar y comer en la torre, seguro?.

―Sí, está en la carta que nos dio McGonnagall cuando nos dio la noticia.

―¿Cuándo salí corriendo al enterarme?

―Y dejaste tú bufanda morada en la oficina, la carta está en la bufanda.

―No he tocado esa bufanda desde que me la diste.

―Eso quiere decir que no leíste la carta.

―¿Cómo sabría que había una carta si no me dijiste?

―Asumí que la verías en la bufanda, al desdoblarla.

―No la he desdoblado todavía, y está en la Madriguera.

―Por cierto, la pelirroja menor, va a llevar un baúl al colegio, tiene tus cosas y las de tus amigos, deberías ver esta oportunidad como algo bueno.

―¿Bueno? Mis cosas no estarán conmigo, ¿cuál es la parte positiva de eso?.

―Dejarás que te compre ropa nueva.

―Yo me la puedo comprar, me niego a tus estilos de moda.

―Pero son muy nuevos, ¿por qué no estarías de acuerdo con las prendas que te compre?.

―Porque son muy reveladoras, para mi gusto.

―Tranquila no te vestiré como Pansy, y menos como Daphne, nunca dejaría que eso pasara.

―Y yo nunca aceptaría vestirme como ellas. Yo soy Hermione Jane, no una cualquiera.

―Hermione Jane que me trae loco, y que va a dejar que le compre algo de ropa nueva.

―Disculpen la intromisión jóvenes, pero deben irse, ya son las diez en punto.

―Gracias Winky, ¿puedes decirle a los chicos que ya estamos en camino al salón?

―Claro, Hermione― finalizó la elfina con un plop de desaparición.

―Debemos irnos Draco― murmuró un poco contenta la ojimiel.

―Sigo negándome Hermione― masculló tomando de la muñeca a la muchacha, y caminando con ella al gran salón, donde pronto se desaparecerían de la casa de campo al colegio que tanto querían.

Al salir de la chimenea, se dieron cuenta que aparecieron en la oficina de la directora, la cual los esperaba pacientemente. Sin más dejó que Harry y Ron se fueran a la torre de Gryffindor, y les prohibió moverse a Hermione y a Draco, habían cosas importantes de las cuales hablar, asuntos relacionados con su rol como premios anuales, iniciando por la contraseña de su sala común y la regla inicial de "Más nadie puede entrar a su torre, el que rompa esta regla, será merecedor de un castigo", observando pensativa el comportamiento de los dos muchachos.


	12. Ida a casa, temporalmente

Terminando la primavera, aún las hojas de los árboles caían, se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad, faltaba una semana y los estudiantes, a elección, se iban a sus casas o se quedaban en el castillo, el sábado anterior al día de navidad, aquellos que decidieran irse, debían tomar el expreso de Hogwarts hacia Kings Cross, donde sus familias estarían esperando, en la mayoría de los casos.

A medida que el expreso se acerca más a la estación, los estudiantes de emocionan por volver a ver a sus seres queridos, pero hay un grupo de personas que todo lo que quieren es llegar a sus casas y descansar, así sea un solo día:

―Hermione, ¿cuánto nos falta para llegar?― preguntó Ron bostezando.

―Poco, una media hora― respondió la aludida.

―Me parece que ya vamos en camino por muchas horas― dijo Harry estirándose.

―Estuviste dormido casi todo el trayecto― exclamó Ginny, subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

―Chicos, ya yo vengo, ¿sí?― susurró la castaña saliendo del cubículo en el que se encontraban.

―¿A dónde irá?― se preguntó Ronald en voz alta.

―No es asunto tuyo hermano― masculló entre dientes la pelirroja.

―Gin, ¿todo bien? ¿Sabes a dónde va Herms?― interrogó el chico de ojos verdes.

―No puedo decirles nada, cosas de chicas― respondió indirectamente al joven.

Mientras en otro cubículo del tren de Hogwarts:

―Theodore, no hagas más alboroto, ahora llega y te ve así― le dice Draco a su amigo.

―No es para tanto, estamos tan felices de que te animaste a decirnos sobre ella― expresó Nott, sonriendo.

―No hay de qué preocuparse amigo, le vamos a caer de lo mejor― exclamó Blaise, intentando tranquilizar al joven rubio.

―¡Hola Drac…! Hola, muchachos. ¿Cómo están?― preguntó nerviosa la castaña.

―Ya saben Herms― dijo el rubio, acercando a su chica, para que se sentara a su lado.

―¡Ohhh!... ¿Y qué les parece?― interrogó suavemente la chica.

―Nos parece excelente, él te ama desde el inicio de los tiempos, ¡auch!― gritó un moreno ―El golpe está de más Draco.

―Creo que hablaste un poco de sobra Theo, mejor nos vamos― dijo levantándose Blaise.

―No, nosotros nos vamos muchachos― expresó Hermione, jalando del brazo al ojigris.

―¡Nos vemos ahora chicos!― exclamó el joven rubio, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento tras sí.

Sentándose en otra cabina vacía, una pareja comenzó a hablar para idear un buen plan, la chica no podía decirles a sus amigos el hecho de que estaba con Draco, dejó encargada a Ginny de hacerles ver que estaba con alguien pero sin decir quién era, aunque específicamente no fue eso lo que entendió Ginny:

―¿Dónde te has metido Hermione Jane Granger?― gritaba un pelirrojo, hecho una furia.

―¿Hermione? Sal de donde estés― dijo un moreno.

―No pude hacer nada― murmuraba una chica detrás de ellos.

―Sal de donde sea que estés Hermi― susurró calmado Harry.

―¡Hola chicos! ¿Y esos gritos?― preguntó Hermione.

―No pude hacer que no salieran a buscarte, lo van a matar― respondió Ginny.

―¿Les dijiste?― interrogó observando asombrada a la pelirroja.

―Perdóname Herms― murmuró la chica a su amiga.

―¿Dónde está el idiota ese?― preguntó a todo pulmón Ron.

―Acá, ¿hay algún problema acaso?― dijo el susodicho.

―Solo cuídala, ¿ok?― masculló el joven de ojos verdes, impidiéndole al de ojos azules hablar.

―Le haces daño y no lo cuentas― finalizó el pelirrojo, alejándose del compartimiento.

―Pudo haber estado peor, yo estaba preparado para un golpe o una tanda de gritos― susurró el rubio.

―Yo me esperaba otra cosa, deben estar molestos conmigo, por no haberles dicho que estaba contigo, debo ir a hablar con ellos.

―Puedes hablar con ellos luego, ahora vamos a quedarnos juntos.

―Lamento interrumpirlos, pero el tren ya está por llegar, debemos prepararnos para bajar― les dijo la chica pelirroja, abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

―Gracias Gin― murmuró la castaña, abrazando a su amiga, un poco más fuerte de lo normal, demostrándole que estaba hablando muy sarcásticamente.

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, se bajaron del tren y se reunieron con sus familias, presentándose entre ellos y despidiéndose de sus amigos. Un grupo de dirigía, sin ver ni saludar a nadie, a una casa de campo, donde disfrutarían de un poco de libertad.

Ese sábado al llegar a la casa de campo, dejaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a hablar civilizadamente, dejando todo al descubierto. Un grupo de personas muy diferentes, decidieron pasar sus vacaciones de invierno viviendo juntos, esas serían sus últimas vacaciones navideñas, y juraron que serían inolvidables, buenas o malas, pero sería imposible olvidar esos días en la casa de campo del muchacho rubio.


	13. Felicidad plena en invierno

Ya había llegado el invierno a la ciudad, realmente se sentía frío en la casa de campo de Draco Malfoy, la ubicación aún no descubierta por la muchacha castaña, estaba lo más cercano posible al polo Norte, se encontraba en la isla de Kaffeklubben, el punto más al Norte del planeta.

Una noche, mientras todos dormían, la chica entró sigilosamente al cuarto de un joven rubio, sin saber que él estaba despierto, se acercó a su cama y armándose de valor para despertarlo, se asustó ligeramente al verlo moverse hacia donde ella se encontraba, levantándose de la cama, dejando la cobija sobre la misma, y consiguiendo poner absolutamente nerviosa a la chica:

―Pensé que estabas dormido y no sabía si despertarte o no.

―Es muy difícil para mí dormir, deberías saberlo ya, tantas noches que me has cuidado en este invierno.

―¿Por qué no podemos dormir en la misma habitación?

―No es correcto, tus amigos me matarían sin compasión.

―Pero si ya saben que estamos juntos, eso de seguir intentando esconderlo, no está funcionando para mí.

―A mí tampoco me gusta, pero quiero seguir con vida para disfrutarla contigo.

―Ya tus cumplidos no me hacen nada.

―Es cierto, únicamente te pones nerviosa con estar cerca de mí, ¿cómo planeas que durmamos juntos?.

―Eso sería una buena pregunta, puede que algo pase antes de que no me ponga a temblar cuando estoy cerca de ti.

―¿Algo como qué?― le interrogó el rubio.

―No lo sé, no me gustaría responderte tan sencillamente a esa pregunta.

―¿Y cómo piensas responderme? Quisiera estar enterado.

―Está complicado explicarlo.

―¿Me lo vas a demostrar? No se me ocurre otra cosa.

―Entiendo la razón de que seas el segundo de tú generación.

―Y por eso tú eres la primera. Ahora habla, explica.

―Es mejor que yo me vaya de aquí. Nos vemos Draco.

―No dejaré que te vayas y me dejes esperando una respuesta.

―No pienso responderte, al menos no por ahora.

―Mientras espero, podemos dormir, si así lo deseas.

―No me apetece, prefiero mi cama, donde pueda hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie meta sus narices.

―¿Por qué te deje escoger la habitación que les querías dar a todos aquí?

―Porque me adoras y no puedes negarte a algo que te pida.

―Sí puedo, después de sobrevivir a mi infancia, puedo hacerlo todo.

―Claro. Quien no te conociera, te creyera. Pero yo, que te conozco totalmente…

―No me conoces totalmente, aún.

―Yo que te conozco, afirmo que eres controlado, aunque sea un poco, por mí.

―Eso no es cierto, yo no soy controlado por nadie, no desde que mi mamá se murió.

―Tú mamá tampoco te controlaba, le tenías respeto y admiración. Buscas a alguien como ella para tus hijos.

―En eso debo decir que tienes razón. Hermione 1, Draco 0.

―Hermione 2, Draco 0.

―El segundo punto, ¿de dónde es?, ¿de qué me perdí?

―Yo te controlo y no has podido negarlo.

―Pídeme lo que quieras, no habría otra forma de negar que no me controlas.

―¿Quisieras apostar algo?

―Mira quién habla de apuestas. Estoy de acuerdo, yo voy a ganar.

―Pues, lo que sea que yo te pida, si lo cumples, yo gano. Si logras resistirte, tú ganas.

―Así es― murmuró el ojigris, tomando de la mano a la castaña.

―Ahora viene mi cuestión, ¡vamos a decorar la casa a mi estilo!

―Nunca― susurró el rubio, difícilmente, mientras la joven de ojos color miel se sentaba sobre sus piernas y empezaba a besarlo sugerentemente.

―¿Estás seguro de que no te controlo?

―No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

―Lo aceptaste, te controlo. ¿Por qué no dices que sí y ya?

―Aunque quisiera saber en qué pensabas al hacer la apuesta, me niego a perder.

―Pero si ya perdiste.

―Mi orgullo y persistencia es tan grande como el frío de este invierno.

―Es una buena forma de verlo, se necesita mucho calor para derretir a tu ego.

―Siempre he sido así y me amas tal y como soy.

―Por eso te tengo a mi lado. Y por eso mismo, tú no puedes vivir sin mí.

―Yo a ti te traigo loca, no puedes dejar de temblar, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

―Siempre me he sentido nerviosa a tú lado, ahora descubrí la razón.

―Yo la he sabido desde siempre, te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi.

―Hasta que supiste que era sangresucia y no quisiste juntarte conmigo.

―Por miedo, por querer guardar las apariencias y mantener los amigos que una vez estuvieron conmigo.

―Hasta que te diste cuenta que todos te abandonan en algún momento.

―Solo te queda la familia. Y nosotros podemos ser una gran familia.

―Pero es complicado ser una familia en tiempos de guerra Dragón.

―Gatita, nadie podría separarnos nunca.

―Acepta que te controlo y hacemos un bebé hoy.

―Nunca lo aceptaría, pero estoy lo suficientemente feliz como para hacerte alegre el día.

―Querrás decir la noche. Ahora Hermione 2, Draco 0.

―Debo decir algo antes de que pase cualquier cosa.

―¿Qué es tan importante como para hacerme esperar?

―Nox. Gatita, espero que estés lista para gritar esta noche.

―Dragón, hoy debes tener buena voz y buena sincronía.

―Te amo― se susurraron los dos al unísono, lanzándose a la cama, empezando algo que sabían debían terminar próximamente, más temprano que tarde, pero preferían olvidarse del mundo por algún tiempo, para volver de nuevo a la rutina.

En ese invierno, el frío en la isla de Kaffeklubben, aumentaba como lo hacía el amor que se tenían dos pequeños amantes, dos tortolos que en pocos días vivirían la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Un compromiso matrimonial y la emocionante noticia de un pequeño bebé.


End file.
